1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus and methods for testing and identifying failures in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work stations are known in the prior art and are explained, for example, in the special issue CADCAM of the periodical "Elektronik", Vol. 18 dated Sep. 7, 1984 pages 165-169. Work station computers can be utilized in for example design of monolithically integrated circuits both in producing and displaying the circuit diagram as well as for logical simulations of the circuit and for producing the layout.
Electron beam testing apparatus and electron beam testing methods for failure analysis in integrated circuits are known as disclosed for example in Scanning Electron Microscopy 1983/IV, at pages 1595-1604 from the conference volume of the IEEE Computer Society, Test Technology Committee, 16th and 17th of Nov. 1983 (Curriculum for Test Technology, Minneapolis), pages 26-31 as well as from the Phys. B1 38 (1982) No. 8, pages 253-258.